With increasing consumer demand for access to information over the Internet, efficient retrieval and delivery of information to users have become increasingly important. As data is retrieved over a network, the presentation of such data on user interfaces of electronic computing devices, including touch-sensitive display devices, has met some challenges. Particularly when large amounts of data are being retrieved, not all of the data can fit in a display area on a screen on a computing device such as a smartphone. In some instances, data can be rendered in one or more items in a list of items. If users want to view more data outside the display area, users can navigate through the list of items by scrolling.